That Voice (Translated Fic)
by mashedpootato
Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang operator telepon layanan dewasa. Suaranya adalah bagaimana ia menghasilkan uang. Namun kemudian ia terpesona, oleh seorang pria yang hanya ia ketahui suaranya.
1. Chapter 0

**That Voice  
**

 **(Suara itu)**

 **Original link : story/view/546759/that-voice-romance-baekyeol**

 **(** **Tambahkan** **asianfanfics)**

 **Author : ChrissyJjang**

 **Casts : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tao, Kris, Lay, Suho, Xiumin, Chen, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, D.O, EXO**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Setting : Phonesex!au**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Hope u enjoy~ ^A^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Deskripsi**

Baekhyun adalah seorang operator telepon layanan dewasa. Suaranya adalah bagaimana ia menghasilkan uang. Namun kemudian ia terpesona, oleh seorang pria yang hanya ia ketahui suaranya.

.

.

.

 **T/N (Translator's Note) :**

Haiii~

 **Mashedpootato** di sini ^A^

That Voice bakal jadi trans fic pertama yang bakal aku post di sini, di Ffn. Berhubung aku masih belum pede buat post ff yang aku tulis sendiri, aku pun mutusin buat iseng iseng translate beberapa ff favorite aku, yang sebagian besar aku baca dari asianfanfics ^^

Translate ff ini sudah dapat ijin sepenuhnya dari sang author, **ChrissyJjang** yang notabene asalnya dari Texas, US. Authornya ramah, dan langsung mbolehin aku buat translate ni ff ke bhasa Indonesia dan berbagi buat kalian

Ini salah satu ff berchapter pendek favorit aku. Plotnya nggak biasa, bahasanya cukup sederhana, trus jalan ceritanya bikin penasaran jugaa

Total, ff ini ada 4 chapter, ditambah sequel dengan judul berbeda. Untuk sekarang aku fokus buat translate The Voice dulu, baru yang lain. Ini baru deskripsi cerita/epilog, dan saran sangat diperbolehkan, berhubung bahasaku emang masih abal abal banget TAT

Oh ya, kalian juga boleh request ff english ke aku yang nantinya bakal jadi bahan pertimbangan buat aku translate :3

Akhir kata, review juseyooo, karena itu bakal menentukan lanjut atau berhentinya translate ff ini~

P.s:

Author bilang ff ini terinspirasi dari suara Chanyeol yang phone sex-able banget. Setuju banget ga sih... ;A;


	2. Chapter 1

**That Voice  
**

 **(Suara Itu)**

 **Original link : asianfanficscom/story/view/546759/that-voice-romance-baekyeol**

 **(Beri . di belakang asianfanfics)**

 **Author : ChrissyJjang**

 **Casts : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tao, Kris, Lay, Suho, Xiumin, Chen, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, D.O, EXO**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Setting : Phonesex!au**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Hope u enjoy~ ^A^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun's POV

"Biaya anda 40000 Won dengan tambahan 3000 Won per menit tuan, apakah anda menerima tagihan tersebut?"

"Tentu, sayang."

"Selamat malam tuan." Sambungan berakhir dan aku mendengus pada headseatku, lalu menggeleparkan tubuh ke atas sofa.

Bisa bekerja dari rumah mungkin adalah satu satunya keuntungan dari pekerjaan ini, itu dan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak harus memandang wajah wajah mesum para pelanggan. Aku nyaris tak kuat mendengar erangan dan lenguhan mereka, jadi fakta bahwa aku bisa membayangkan itu adalah Kim Jonghyun SHINee yang menelepon merupakan suatu kelegaan.

"Baekhyun, kita punya seorang pemula di sambungan. Dia terdengar gugup tapi suaranya benar benar bagus, kau bisa menanganinya?" Suara Lay memecah keheningan setelah dua suara _beep_ terdengar di headsetku.

"Sambungkan ia Lay, kau tahu aku suka dengan yang pemalu."

Suara tawa terdengar kemudian diikuti suara _beep_ yang lain. Aku memainkan kuku kuku jariku selama tiga detik sebelum akhirnya Lay menyambungkan dengan pelangganku.

"Halo?" Sebuah suara berat terdengar dan aku seketika terduduk di kursiku.

" _Well_ , hai di sana." Jawabku, membiarkan suaraku jatuh menjadi bisikan seduktif.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan bagaimana cara kerja ini semua." Ia mengaku, terdengar malu namun suara itu tidak sedikitpun kehilangan nadanya yang menggoda.

Lay benar, suaranya terdengar seperti seks cair. Pelanggan sempurna, jika aku boleh bilang. Seorang pria yang dapat terdengar tampan tanpa perlu menggeram di telepon sungguh adalah favoritku. Mengapa ia menelepon saluran obrolan dewasa? _Hell_ , mana ku tahu. Mungkin ia sudah menikah. Mungkin ia berwajah jelek, tapi aku tentu boleh membayangkan yang sebaliknya. Mungkin ia kalah taruhan. Lagipula siapa yang peduli; aku di sini hanya untuk membuatnya orgasme.

" _Well_ , bagainana kalau kita memulai dengan membuatmu panas dan terganggu, dan kita akan mengerjakan sisanya ketika kita sudah sampai sana." Aku menawarkan, bergumam seksi pada telepon.

"Aku tidak yakin aku akan merasa nyaman dengan hal tersebut."

Ia tersedak ketika suaranya pecah dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali terkikik di mikrofonku.

"Kau sadar sedang berbicara di telepon dengan seorang pekerja Exotica bukan? Aku yakin Lay seharusnya sudah mengatakan hal tersebut. Jika anda salah sambung dan membutuhkan kontak ke penjual pizza terdekat, aku yakin bisa membantu."

Suaraku sedikit kehilangan keseksiannya, menggoda seraya bersandar pada telapak tanganku, melawan hasrat untuk terkikik lagi oleh kesalahan pria yang terdengar tampan itu.

"Tunggu!"

Ia memohon dan alisku naik oleh betapa putus asanya ia tiba tiba terdengar. Membutuhkan waktu 30 detik dalam diam sebelum ia bergumam.

"Aku suka suaramu."

Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri oleh tingkahnya yang di luar dugaan.

"Well, aku juga suka suaramu."

Nada suaraku turun kembali tapi kemudian aku tersadar sudah tiga menit di telepon bersama pria ini tanpa membuat ia mencopot celana. Sungguh sial. Untuk dompetnya dan juga untuk diriku sendiri karena boleh jadi, mungkin, hanya sedikit saja, aku ingin mendengar suara seksi itu mendesah kacau di telingaku.

"Kau dikenai biaya untuk semua ini, tampan."

Aku menjelaskan dan ia menghela nafas sebelum kemudian tertawa lepas di telingaku, membuat tubuhku meremang turun hingga tulang belakang.

"Jangan khawatir soal itu."

Aku mencebikkan bibir pada ketidaktertarikannya terhadap harga panggilan telepon kami.

"Jadi beri tahu aku, apa yang bisa ku tawarkan padamu jika bukan...pelayananku." Aku bergumam dan ia mendecakkan lidahnya pelan di telepon.

"Siapa namamu?"

Aku terkikik lagi di sambungan telepon pada pertanyaan yang tiba tiba.

"Aku juga suka tawamu."

Ia memberi pengakuan lain, terdengar lebih nyaman daripada ketika aku pertama menjawab panggilannya tadi.

"Aku Baekhyun." Jawabku, mengabaikan pujiannya dengan sengaja.

"Wow, sebuah nama sungguhan. Aku sempat yakin kau akan menjawabku dengan sesuatu yang aneh seperti, _Candy_ (permen)."

Aku menyipitkan mata namun berakhir dengan tertawa atas lelucon coba cobanya.

" _Well_ , aku telah menjawabmu tuan; hargai itu dan mari berlanjut ke topik selanjutnya." Aku berhenti tertawa sebelum lupa diri dan ia bergumam mengiyakan di telingaku.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol."

Tenggorokanku tercekat mendengar namanya. Tanpa suatu alasan khusus, kecuali bagaimana nadanya terdengar panas dan menggoda dengan tiba tiba. Aku menelan air ludah ke kerongkonganku yang kering dan mengumpulkan kembali diriku sebelum ia kembali berbicara.

"Baekhyun, boleh aku bicara jujur padamu?" Aku terbatuk pelan seiring obrolan kami yang berlanjut.

"Maksudmu tentang mengapa kau menelepon? Tentu. Aku akan membencimu jika kau membayar semua uang ini hanya untuk tahu namaku bukan Candy."

Chanyeol tertawa keras, membuatku tersenyum pada diri sendiri.

"Aku baru sadar akhir akhir ini bahwa aku seorang gay."

Aku menaikkan alis dan menggigit bagian dalam pipiku seraya mendengarkan.

"Berapa lama?" Aku berbicara pelan dan ia mendesah sebelum menjawab.

"Mungkin seminggu lalu. Aku hanya tidak dalam posisi untuk membiarkan hal itu diketahui." Aku bergumam paham.

"Kau orang penting." Aku mengangkat bahu pada diriku sendiri, berusaha membuat nadaku terdengar tidak peduli.

"Ya, dan _well_...aku merasa aneh pada seorang rekan kerjaku akhir akhir ini, jadi aku menelepon kemari untuk...mengaku pada seseorang, yang tidak tahu siapa diriku sehingga tak akan menilai mengenai hal ini."

Aku mengerutkan dahi ketika tau bahwa Chanyeol telah memiliki perasaan pada lelaki lain, yang kemungkinan besar adalah seorang _straight_. Namun aku, seseorang yang duduk di seberang telepon, hanya bisa berimajinasi tentang suara pria ini, sementara ia berharap aku mampu menjaga rahasia.

"Mengaku kepadaku? Benar benar keputusan yang aneh." Aku mengomel, sedikit kecewa terhadap bagaimana ia mendeskripsikan semua yang terjadi.

"Kau terdengar seperti dia."

Nafasku tertahan dan aku menggeretakkan gigiku dengan kesal atas bagaimana ia memanfaatkanku. Suaraku adalah caraku menghasilkan uang. Orang orang memanfaatkan suaraku hampir setiap hari, tapi entah mengapa ketika Chanyeol berujar aku terdengar seperti laki laki yang ia sukai...ini terasa menyakitkan.

"Namanya bukan Baekhyun, kan?" Aku bercanda dan ia terkekeh di telingaku, membuat jantungku berdegup cepat.

"Sayangnya, bukan. Namanya Luhan jika kau penasaran. Ia benar benar baik dan punya suara yang luar biasa."

Aku bergumam ketika ia membicarakan suara laki laki itu, lalu ia melanjutkan.

"Dia juga amat sangat cantik."

Jantungku teremas mendengarnya. Seharusnya sekalian saja ia berkata, 'Baekhyun, kau jelek dan tidak akan pernah bisa secantik Luhan.' Memang bukan hal seperti itu yang ia maksud, namun efeknya sama saja. Karena itu semua bukan aku yang sedang ia bicarakan.

"Aku mengerti. Pernahkah terpikir olehmu untuk memberitahunya?" Aku berujar pelan dan suara Chanyeol tertahan.

"Tidak akan mungkin!"

Aku terduduk kembali, merasa kesal sekaligus lega.

"Seperti yang ku katakan, hal semacam itu tidak boleh ketahuan dariku, bahkan jika ia seorang gay sekalipun." Ia mendengus.

Aku bermain dengan mikrofonku dan bergumam menjawab.

"Itu benar benar sial Chanyeol, tapi aku akan memberitahumu sekarang, bahwa menyembunyikannya tidak akan berguna."

Ia mengerang dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku mendengar suara itu, merasakan tenggorokanku tercekat dan denyut nadiku semakin bergemuruh. Tuhan, mengapa itu semua terdengar begitu seksi.

"Tapi memang begitulah seharusnya! Dan ketika aku benar benar butuh pelampiasan karena semua kesetressan ini...aku bisa meneleponmu. Ya kan?" Ia memohon.

Seketika tenggorokanku kering terbakar, dan aku menarik nafas, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadaku.

"Yeah." Aku menjawab cepat dan Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas, membuatku menggigit lidah.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan." Ia bergumam, terdengar lelah. Aku melihat ke arah jamku, dan baru kemudian sadar waktu.

Kita sudah berada dalam sambungan telepon sekitar 10 menit, yang mana adalah waktu rata rata satu kali panggilan teleponku. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa sedih mendengar ia pergi.

"Ku rasa begitu. Sampai jumpa lagi Chanyeol. Biaya anda 40000 Won dengan tambahan 3000 Won per menit. Apakah anda menerima tagihan tersebut?"

Ia menggeram dan aku tergidik oleh suara menggodanya, siap menutup telepon.

"Ya." Dan aku memutus sambungan secepat mungkin.

Aku menyandarkan tubuh, mengusap wajahku dengan kasar lalu menggeram frustrasi. Pria menyebalkan ini! Lagipula agaknya ia jelek! Barangkali ia gendut, berbulu, dan memiliki penis yang kecil! Aku menggeram pada pikiranku sendiri sebelum sambungan teleponku berbunyi.

"Sudah selesai Baekhyun? Selanjutnya aku punya Carlos Danger di sambungan untukmu." Lay menertawakan nama samaran jelek itu keras keras, dan aku berusaha menyabarkan diri dengan memutar bola mata melebih lebihkan.

"Cepatlah." Aku menjawab. Nada tunggu terasa begitu pendek sementara aku bersandar pada kedua lengan, menutup mata begitu rapat sebelum mulai membayangkan sebuah wajah yang cocok untuk suara seperti Chanyeol.

"Halo?" Sebuah suara laki laki familiar terdengar di speaker dan aku menggumam pelan sebelum membiarkan suaraku jatuh membentuk bisikan menggoda.

"Hai tampan."

.

.

.

.

T/N :

Haiii~

 **Mashedpootato** balik bawa chapter satu nii. Pendek dan masih no NC! Hehe.

Chapter 1 ini masih sekadar buat perkenalan tokoh utama. Belom begitu ada konflik, walau kita udah bisa rada mencium kecemburuan dari pihak Baekhyun ^3^

Terimakasih yang udah review di chapter epilogue : **Herlin790, Park Beichan, lunaluna614, Asmaul, SeHunaa12, exindira**.

Chapter ini buat kalian gaes~^^

Trimakasih juga buat readers yang udah follow, fav, maupun sekedar lewat. Lain kali sempatkan review ya gaes, sekedar kata "next" sekalipun sangat berarti buat translator. Masukan dan saran juga amat sangat diterima kok ^^

Review bikin translator tau perlu lanjut translate apa enggak. Karena kalo ga ada peminat, lebih baik berhenti translate aja kan ya... TAT

Cepat lambatnya post chap selanjutnya, tergantung reviews kalian kuyy~

Bubuy^^


	3. Chapter 2

**That Voice  
**

 **(Suara Itu)**

 **Original link : asianfanficscom/story/view/546759/that-voice-romance-baekyeol**

 **(Beri . di belakang asianfanfics)**

 **Author : ChrissyJjang**

 **Casts : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tao, Kris, Lay, Suho, Xiumin, Chen, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, D.O, EXO**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Setting : Phonesex!au**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Hope u enjoy~ ^A^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun's POV**

"Pria itu menelepon lagi. Ia menanyakanmu." Lay memberitahu dengan suara malas di telepon.

Ini sudah malam dan ia sudah begitu lelah, namun pekerjaan tidak juga berakhir. Aku tersenyum mendengar kata 'pria itu'. Chanyeol belum menelepon lebih dari seminggu dan aku ingin sekali mendengar suaranya, namun aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Ah, pelanggan favoritku. Sambungkan ia, Yixing." Ia tertawa, diikuti beberapa detik sunyi hingga-

"Baekhyun?" Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar suara berat yang sudah ku rindukan.

"Chanyeolie, bagaimana kabar pria tampanku akhir akhir ini?" Godaku, membuat nafas Chanyeol tercekat.

"Aku baik." Dahiku berkerut mendengar nada mencurigakan di balik suaranya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi denganmu?" Simpatiku, namun ia hanya menghela nafas.

"Benar benar menyenangkan bisa mendengar suaramu lagi, pujian seperti tadi sungguh membuatku senang." Ia mengaku dan lagi lagi aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

"Karena kau membayangkan aku adalah 'dia'?" Aku bergumam pelan, menyandarkan tubuh pada meja.

"Dia gay." Adalah jawaban tiba tiba Chanyeol, dan seketika aku membeku.

"Luhan? Dia..."

Sebuah tawa sarkastis yang terdengar kaku memotong kalimatku.

"Ya, ia gay. Dan tahukah kau bagaimana aku mengetahuinya?" Ia berujar kecut, dan aku menggigit bibir mendengar kekecewaan di suaranya.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah aku ingin-"

"Pacar-sialan-nya datang dan seketika melesakkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya! Tepat di hadapanku." Ia mengeluh, dan seketika aku merasa sakit mendengar pengakuannya.

"Chanyeol, aku turut sedih." Aku bergumam tak berdaya.

Ia tertawa pahit dan aku diam menunggu ia selesai tertawa lalu berujar 'tak apa'; berusaha membuatnya ceria kembali.

"Aku merasa seperti sampah, Baekhyun." Aku tersentak pada kata katanya dan reflek mencicit tak setuju. "Dan aku butuh bantuanmu."

Aku masih terbawa suaranya yang rendah dan bisa merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Apa itu?" Aku berbisik, mencocokkan nada suaraku dengannya, lalu terkikik pada reaksi reflek yang ku berikan.

"Aku sedikit mengalami frustrasi...seksual?" Ia mengaku, dan wajahku semakin memerah oleh kata kata dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku paham. Well, aku bisa menanganinya untukmu." Aku menjawab, mungkin sedikit terlalu bersemangat karena akhirnya ia tunduk juga pada suaraku.

"Hanya saja-" Ia berhenti dan aku menunggu dengan sabar lanjutan kalimatnya. "Maaf atas semua perkataan atau kelakukan yang mungkin bakal membuatmu tak nyaman."

Aku terbahak pada mikrofon dan menenangkan diri sebelum menjawab.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak akan membuatku tak nyaman. Malah, mungkin kau bakal membuatku sangat bergairah." Aku menggoda dan pria itu mengerang rendah.

"Jadi Chanyeol, apa yang sedang kau kenakan?" Aku membisikkan kalimat paling klise tersebut dengan suara terseksi yang dapat ku buat, dan Chanyeol terdiam sesaat.

"Oh, aku-" Ia sempat terdiam kikuk setelah pertanyaan itu, nampak berusaha memunculkan kembali keberaniannya.

"Um...well aku baru saja pulang kerja beberapa waktu lalu-"

"Jas kerja? Benar benar seksi." Aku mengerang, membuat Chanyeol terbatuk kaku.

"Aku ingin kau rileks Chanyeol. Longgarkan dasi, dan lepas jaketmu." Aku berhenti, mendengar suara gemerisik gesekan kain di seberang telepon dan tersenyum di balik telapak tanganku.

"Oke... Aku sudah rileks sekarang." Ia bergumam dan aku tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang ayo lakukan. Lepas celanamu untukku, sayang." Aku sengaja menghembuskan nafasku ke mikrofon di bibirku.

"B-baiklah, sudah terbuka."

Aku bergumam dan mendesah puas.

"Fuck. Aku bertaruh kau nampak luar biasa, setengah telanjang siap menyentuh dirimu sendiri." Aku melenguh dan Chanyeol membisu, membuatku terduduk; nyaris mengira ia memutus sambungan.

"Hentikan itu. Kau hanya semakin membuatku malu." Ia mengerang memohon dan aku tertawa lebar sendiri, senang mendengar suara beratnya memohon.

"Chanyeol _baby_ , aku ingin kau untuk jujur denganku sekarang. Aku ingin kau menggenggam kejantananmu. Beritahu aku apa yang kau rasakan. Beritahu apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan untukmu."

Nafasnya tercekat, dan aku tahu ia mengikuti instruksiku dengan sempurna. Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku membayangkan bagaimana ia melakukannya.

"Benar benar nikmat. Dan aku tidak ingin memintamu melakukan apapun, Baek. Aku ingin, kau melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Aku menjilat bibir, mendengar nafas terengahnya yang terdengar langsung menuju telinga dari headsetku.

"Bagaimana jika kau menunjukkan padaku penis besarmu yang nikmat itu. Aku ingin melihatnya, _baby_. Aku bertaruh, penis besarmu pastilah sangat sempurna. Aku ingin menyentuhnya, sedikit saja. Biarkan aku menggodamu, Chanyeol. Aku ingin memainkan jemariku di sana, hingga ke ujungnya, dan aku ingin melihat wajahmu tersentak kenikmatan oleh sentuhanku."

Aku melenguh ke telinganya dan nafasnya semakin memburu, terengah. Aku menelan ludah meresponnya.

" _Fuck_ , Baekhyun."

Aku masih mendengarkan. Bagaimana bisa namaku terdengar begitu indah terucap dari mulut cantiknya? Bukan berarti aku sudah melihatnya, tapi aku bertaruh, demi Tuhan mulutnya pastilah sangat cantik.

"Terasa nikmat, bukan?"

Aku terkikik, tahu pasti ia menyukai suaranya dan ia merespon dengan geraman.

"Aku akan menggenggamkan tanganku pada kejantananmu, memberikan remasan yang kuat, keras, dan lama. Mengocoknya, membayangkan bagaimana milikmu itu memasuki lubang sempitku."

Ia tersedak nafasnya sendiri sambil mengeluarkan desahan tak berdaya, dan aku menggigit bibirku diikuti suara lenguhan rendah.

"Ku harap aku dapat melihat bokongmu, aku bertaruh itu sangatlah luar biasa." Ia menggoda dan aku menaikkan alisku mendengarnya.

"Bokongku sungguh sempurna, _baby_. Ia terlalu sintal menurutku, jadi jangan mengejeknya ketika kau menusukkan penis besarmu kedalamku."

Aku menjawab, masih dengan begitu bergairah dan lenguhan keras terlontar darinya. Sementara aku menggelinjang dalam dudukku, mendesah panjang membalasnya.

" _Fuck_ , aku benar benar menginginkanmu." Ia menggeram dan aku memanfaatkan nafasku yang terengah untuk mendesahkan namanya.

"Chanyeol, kau akan _cum_ untukku kan? Kau akan mengeluarkannya dalam lubang sempitku."

Desahannya terdengar di earphone-ku dan aku mengeluarkan lenguhan feminin menjawabnya.

" _Fuck, I'm cumming._ "

Ia terengah dan aku mulai merintih memohon, sama seperti yang setiap pria sukai.

" _Please Channie, cum inside me_. Aku ingin kau mengisiku dengan penis sempurnamu itu. _God Chanyeol, you feel so good_."

Aku melenguh balik, dan suara sempurna Chanyeol mengeluarkan desahan paling luar biasa yang pernah ku dengar. Ia sampai, terdengar begitu tak berdaya di telingaku.

Aku menggeletakkan tubuhku kembali ke sofa, entah bagaimana merasa begitu lelah setelah semua kegiatan ini. Selama satu menit penuh aku hanya mendengarkan Chanyeol mengendalikan kembali nafas beratnya, hingga ia berdeham pelan pada speaker.

"Itu semua...maafkan aku." Ia meminta maaf, dan aku terkikik.

"Untuk apa, Chanyeol?"

Ia mengerang malu dan aku tersenyum.

"Kau sempurna. Pelanggan favoritku, hingga sejauh ini."

"Benarkah?"

Ia bergumam dan aku berusaha menahan senyum lebarku.

"Mhmm." Aku menjawab jujur.

"Aku bahkan rela membayar untuk mendengar suaramu, Chanyeol. _It's the best turn on._ " Aku bergumam dan ia tertawa pelan.

"Jangan malu Chanyeol. Ini rahasia kecil kita." Aku berjanji dan ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Terima kasih. Kurasa-"

"Baiklah! Tagihan anda 40000 Won dan tambahan biaya 3000 Won per menit, tuan. Apakah anda menerima tagihan tersebut?" Aku mengucapkannya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Jadi aku 'tuan' lagi sekarang?"

Aku bisa membayangkan ia mencebikkan bibir dari suaranya, dan aku tertawa pelan.

"Chanyeol?" Aku menjawab, dan ia menghela nafas kembali.

"Ya, aku menerimanya." Ia bergumam, entah mengapa terdengar senang bagiku.

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol." Aku berbisik hangat dengan senyum tersungging di bibirku.

"Malam, Baekhyun."

Aku memutus sambungan telepon setelah mendengar namaku terucap oleh suara merdu bibir manisnya, lalu menghembuskan nafas keras. Pandanganku jatuh pada pangkuanku, dan aku menggigit bibir. Memikirkan bahwa mungkin aku telah memanfaatkan suara Chanyeol untuk kesenanganku, sebagaimana yang ia lakukan dengan suaraku.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T/N:**

Hi, all! **Mashedpootato** come back with new translated chapter~

Yay! ^o^

This chapter presented especially for my beloved reviewers yang udah jadi semangat aku buat lanjut translate ff ini :

 **Dwarfeu-B, Park Beichan, wrdatyb, Herlin790, elisabethlaurenti12399, fidalicious, glittxrati, lunaluna614, LUDLUD, ellaqomah CBHS, ChanBMine. Thank u soo much ❤**

Buat yang penasaran ini ff bakal hepi ending kagak, tunggu lanjutannya aja yaa ehehe *smirk*. But dont worry guys, aku bukan penggemar ff angst kok^^

Dan yang request buat translate ff lain, bisa kasih judul ff nya ke aku langsung, buat jdi bahan pertimbangan. Tapi emang rada ribet prosesnya, soalnya harus minta ijin authornya dulu, baru bisa mulai translate ._.

Buat readers yang sekedar lewat, aku msih nunggu reviews kaliann. Tiap kata yang kalian tinggalin sangat berarti buat aku gaes. So pretty please leave a review kuy ;A;

So, gimana buat chap 2 ini? Kurang greget? Bahasanya ribet? Ada yang bingung? English nya kebanyakan nggak? Mohon komentar dan saran juseyoo~

Btw, buat chap depan, bakal mulai ada konflik yang terjadi, so stay tune~^A^

I love u guys! *pyong!* ❤


	4. Chapter 3

**That Voice**

 **(Suara Itu)**

 **Original link : asianfanficscom/story/view/546759/that-voice-romance-baekyeol**

 **(Beri . di belakang asianfanfics)**

 **Author : ChrissyJjang**

 **Casts : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tao, Kris, Lay, Suho, Xiumin, Chen, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, D.O, EXO**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Setting : Phonesex!au**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Hope u enjoy~ ^A^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun's POV**

"Bagaimana pekerjaan teman teman yang lain?" Aku bergumam pada mic dan Lay menghela nafas.

Ini adalah salah satu malam paling lambat untuk kami, Jumat. Aneh, bukan? Tapi kau harus tahu, pada hari Senin semua orang memiliki begitu banyak stress dan kebosanan, mereka melegakan diri dengan menelpon Exotica hanya untuk mencari kesibukan. Pola tersebut terulang hingga Rabu, Kamis semakin renggang, dan pada hari Jumat semua orang begitu bahagia dengan diri mereka masing masing, hingga mereka tidak akan menelepon, se-pelanggan setia apapun mereka. Pada hari Sabtu kurang lebih semuanya sama dan pola berputar sama hingga Minggu malam tiba.

"Minseok seharusnya sudah hampir selesai dengan Chen beberapa menit lagi. Tokoh Naga itu kembali menelepon Zitao beberapa menit lalu, dan D.O baru saja menelepon menanyakan Jongin. Nampaknya kau sedang tidak populer malam ini." Ia menyindir dan aku mendengus pada headsetnya. "Bagaimana rasanya mendesahkan sebuah nama palsu?" Lay tertawa mengejek dan aku menggerutu.

" _Shut the hell up Lay_ , atau aku akan memberitahu Suho bahwa kau lebih dari sekedar menjawab panggilan telepon selama ini." Ia terkesiap dan aku tersenyum pada ancamanku sendiri.

"Baiklah _asshole_ , dinginkan dirimu. Kita mendapat panggilan." Ia bergumam sebelum aku ditinggalkan dalam diam, berharap pelanggan tersebut memesan untuk orang lain.

"Ini lover boy menelpon untukmu lagi." Senyum merekah di wajahku detik berikutnya. "Aku akan menyambungkannya padamu." Ia menghela nafas, tahu ia akan menghabiskan waktu melamun hingga Minseok selesai dengan teleponnya.

Aku gugup di kursiku, gelisah menunggu suara perfect itu.

"Baekhyun?" Ia berbisik dan aku bergumam.

"Hey, Chanyeol, apa kabar pelanggan favoritku. Aku senang kau menelpon." Aku terdengar begitu bersemangat tapi nampaknya ia senang dengan hal tersebut dan tertawa pada earphone.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ia mengaku dan aku merona merah, merasa malu meski tak berhadapan dengan siapapun.

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau mungkin...bernyanyi untukku?" Ia memberanikan pertanyaannya dan aku menaikkan alis mendengar permintaan tersebut.

Aku tidak yakin pernah mendengar permintaan semacam ini sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji suaraku tak akan pecah." Aku mengingatkan, meski dengan pengalaman paduan suaraku semasa SMA.

"Aku yakin semuanya bakal terdengar sempurna." Ia menghembuskan nafas dan aku berhenti sebelum bernyanyi pelan pada mic.

Nada tinnggi selalu menjadi favoritku, tapi aku tidak ingin memaksakannya kali ini, tidak ketika aku tengah berada di telepon. Aku membiarkan suaraku mengalun lembut dan penuh nada, mengakhirinya tidak lebih dari tiga puluh detik potongan lagu.

"Apakah itu bisa diterima?" Aku bertanya dan Chanyeol tidak merespon, hingga akhirnya aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan samarnya dari ujung sambungan telepon dan aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu kau punya suara yang sangat bagus. Kau hanya terlalu merendah."

Aku mendengarkan suara nafasnya dan semakin menyandarkan tubuh di sofa.

"Luhan juga bisa bernyanyi."

Nafasku tercekat dan bibirku seketika berkerut mendengarnya.

"Pasti ia sangat bagus." Aku berbicara pelan dan Chanyeol kembali diam.

"Ya, ia begitu bagus."

Aku cemberut mendengar bagaimana nada suaranya berubah.

"Ada berita baru tentang target cantikmu?" Aku menggoda, berusaha keras membuat suaraku terdengar stabil.

"Tidak banyak. Kekasihnya bernama Sehun, ia seorang model. Seorang model, Baekhyun. Semua seakan akan mereka memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain." Ia mengeluh dan aku menahan tawaku.

"Aku yakin kau pun juga bisa menjadi model hebat, Chanyeol." Aku mencoba memuji tapi ia menjawabnya dengan erangan mengelak.

"Tidak, aku terlalu tinggi dan memiliki terlalu sedikit daya tarik. Semuanya bakal kacau. Lagipula wajahku juga bukan sesuatu yang spesial."

Aku mendengus pada headset mendengarnya.

"Sekarang siapa yang merendah di sini. Suaramu bahkan terdengar seperti Adonis, aku yakin kau ini sejenis dewa seks atau semacamnya." Aku berujar pelan dan ia mulai tertawa lepas, membuatku terduduk penasaran menunggu penjelasannya.

"Kalau boleh jujur, suaraku bahkan tak cocok dengan wajahku. Tapi aku senang paling tidak kau menganggapnya atraktif."

Aku bergumam, menarik bibirku membentuk garis tipis.

"Dan dengan 'tidak cocok', maksudmu-?" Aku bertanya pelan, dan ia mengerang.

"Suaraku terdengar begitu dewasa, menurutku, tapi wajahku nampak seperti bocah."

Aku menaikkan alis mendengar deskripsinya dan terkikik, memperbaiki mental imej dari seorang Chanyeol yang manly dan sexy, menjadi seseorang berwajah imut dan _baby face._

"Apa kau seorang bocah yang imut?"

Ia mendengus mendengar nada menggodaku.

"Aku yakin kau lebih imut." Ia memuji dan sesaat aku merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas. "Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaramu dari pikiranku."

Aku tersedak udara dan menunggunya untuk melanjutkan, namun ia tidak melakukannya.

"Mungkin yang kau maksud, suara 'nya'?" Aku bergumam setengah hati.

"Mungkin. Aku tidak begitu bisa menentukan."

Aku terbatuk pelan begitu saja dan berusaha menganggapnya sebagai pujian.

"Aku belum pernah orgasm lagi sejak kita terakhir kali bicara waktu lalu."

Aku melenguh pelan pada sindiran di balik kata katanya, tapi tidak membalas dengan begitu banyak hal terlintas di pikiranku.

"Apakah kau akan membenciku jika aku meminta permintaan yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar sedikit rasa malu yang ku tangkap dari nada suaranya.

"Aku tak akan marah, Chanyeol." Aku bergumam pelan menjawab.

"Tapi-" ia terhenti kembali, dan aku menghembuskan nafas seraya menduga duga.

"Aku ingin kau...melakukannya bersamaku?"

Nafasku tercekat mendengar 'permintaan' nya.

"Itu bukan bagaimana ini berlaku, Chanyeol." Aku menjawab pelan.

"Aku tahu, tapi...aku merasa adanya jarak yang memisah. Semua karena jauh di dalam pikiranku, aku sadar bahwa aku sama halnya pria lain yang kau ajak bicara. Aku ingin mendengar kau kehilangan kendali. Untuk melupakan pekerjaanmu dan siapa kita berdua, dan hanya menikmatinya. Aku ingin kau merasakan kenikmatannya, Baek."

Aku berhenti bernafas sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, dan mencoba menenangkan detak jantungku. Aku sudah pernah mengalami hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Mereka bilang mereka akan menyelipkan sedikit biaya tambahan jika aku bersedia ambil bagian dalam aktivitas kami, tapi aku menolak. Jadi mengapa ini semua bisa begitu sulit untuk berkata tidak.

Chanyeol meminta sesuatu yang begitu intim bagiku. Ini adalah apa yang sepasang kekasih lakukan. Bukan antara pelanggan dan operator. Tapi aku merasa begitu ingin menggila, mendengar suara lembutnya yang begitu dalam di telingaku.

"Bersama sama?" Aku berbisik tak berdaya, dan Chanyeol bergumam pelan mengiyakan.

"Ini hanya antara kau dan aku." Ia berjanji, dan aku menelan ludah yang seakan mengering.

"Aku tidak terdengar sama seksinya ketika aku menyentuh diriku sendiri, Chanyeol."

Ia tertawa pelan mendengar pengakuanku.

"Aku yakin kau akan begitu sempurna." Ia menenangkan dan aku menarik nafas dalam, tersenyum pada kesempatan yang Chanyeol berikan di hadapanku.

"Baiklah." Aku berbisik.

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol seketika terdengar bersemangat dan aku tertawa. "Baiklah, aku tidak begitu baik dalam hal ini tapi-"

Aku bergumam paham.

"Aku yakin kau bakal melakukannya dengan baik. Aku akan membiarkanmu melakukannya diam diam." Aku berbicara pelan dan ia menggerutu.

"Aku benar benar _horny_ waktu lalu. Mendengarmu menyentuh dirimu sendiri membuatku gila." Ujarku.

Nafasnya tercekat, dan aku tersenyum lebar dengan senang.

"Benarkah?" Ia mencicit dan aku bergumam mengiyakan.

"Baiklah. Haruskah kita mulai sekarang? Aku akan mulai mencopot semua pakaianku, Chanyeol. Dan aku ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama." Aku berbisik.

Ia bergumam sementara aku melepas celana putih pendekku dan kaos yang ku kenakan dengan diam. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas sofa setelahnya, mengubah posisi beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terduduk tegak dan menggigit bibirku sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Baek _baby_ , rileks." Suara Chanyeol menghentikan kegugupaku dan aku pun menyandarkan diri pada sofa dengan nyaman.

"O-oke, jadi kita harus memulainya sekarang, bukankah begitu?" Suaraku terdengar seakan memohon dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kau terdengar lebih _nervous_ dibanding diriku." Aku melenguh pelan mendengar nadanya yang menggodaku dan ia menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana jika aku mencoba membuatmu...lebih nyaman."

Aku mendengarkan hembusan nafasnya dan menutup mataku rapat rapat, menenangkan detak jantungku. Apakah ini tidak masalah untuk berhubungan begitu...intim?

"Dengarkan suaraku, Baekhyun. Kau sudah melepas pakaianmu, bukan? Aku ingin kau memberitahuku, bagian mana tubuhmu yang paling sensitif. Dimana kau merasakan titik kenikmatanmu. _Nipple_ -mu? Paha? Leher?"

Aku melenguh menjawab ketika ia menyebutkan leher, karena pada kenyataannya itu adalah titik kelemahanku. Aku benci ketika orang orang menyentuh leherku, itu seakan cara tercepat memancing gairahku.

"Oh, lehermu, benarkah Baek? Aku ingin kau menjilat jemarimu, dan menelusurkannya pada urat nadimu. Perlahan, oke sayang?"

Aku membiarkan bisikan nafas terengah lepas dari bibirku ketika jari jariku yang basah membuat kontak dengan nadiku yang bergemuruh.

"Itu terasa nikmat, bukan? Bagaimana jika aku menghisap lehermu, menjilat tulang selangkamu sementara kau kesulitan mendorongku untuk menjauh. Aku tidak akan berhenti, Baek. Aku ingin kau merasakan ini semua."

Aku mendengarkan suara gelapnya dan nafasku seketika semakin cepat.

"Chanyeol, ku mohon, jangan di sana." Aku memohon dengan bisikan serakku, dan ia mengerang mengikutinya.

"Baiklah Baek, bagaiman jika kau membawa jari basahmu turun menyentuh _nipple_ -mu. Sebentar saja, tekan pada sekitarnya dan berlanjut, semakin turun hingga kakimu."

Aku menggigit bibir sambil mengikuti instruksi yang ia berikan, dan aku mendengar baik baik bagaimana nafasnya tercekat.

"Apa kau menyentuh dirimu sendiri Chanyeol?" Aku mendesah, dan ia menghela nafas mengakui.

"Ya, dan aku juga ingin kau melakukannya. Telusurkan tangan pada pahamu Baek, dan jangan terlalu serakah. Sentuh sesaat penismu dan lepaskan."

Aku tersedak membiarkan lenguhan terlepas dari diriku, sementara aku memohonnya untuk berhenti.

"Chanyeol, ku mohon aku ingin menyentuh diriku sendiri."

Ia tertawa mendengar mohonanku dan bergumam.

"Baiklah Baek, beritahu aku semua yang kau lakukan."

Aku mendesah menjawab dan membiarkan tangan kananku jatuh pada adikku yang mengeras sakit.

"Chanyeol, apakah milikmu sekeras milikku saat ini? _Fuck_ , aku butuh _lube_." Aku menceracau dan Chanyeol terdengar menahan nafasnya di headsetku. Aku menyeringai pada reaksinya.

"Apakah kau mau aku melonggarkan lubangku untukmu, Chanyeol? Apa kau ingin aku menyentuh diriku sendiri sambil membayangkan penis besarmu?"

Desahan tertahan dihembuskannya ke pendengaranku sebelum ia menjawab.

"Ku harap aku adalah orang yang kini menyentuhmu." Ia menjawab lembut, terengah engah dan bergairah tak berdaya.

Kami menjadi begitu barantakan dan canggung dengan semua situasi ini, tapi entah mengapa aku masih luar biasa _horny_ mengetahui fakta Chanyeol juga menyentuh dirinya sendiri di ujung panggilan telepon.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberitahumu tentang ini, _baby_. Jari jariku kini tepat berada di lubangku. Aku sedikit _nervous_ , Chanyeol. Haruskah aku melakukannya?" Aku menggoda, dan ia menggeram dalam.

" _Please,_ Baek. Aku ingin mendengar kau memasuki lubangmu sendiri, memikirkan bahwa itu adalah kejantananku." Ia menggeram seksi dan aku menahan desahanku kuat kuat hingga jariku melesak masuk ke lubangku seutuhnya.

Kedua kakiku terduduk pada ujung sofa sementara satu tanganku memompa penisku yang sudah memerah, dan yang satunya lagi sibuk menusuk masuk ke dalam lubangku, melepaskan desahan paling kuat dan tak berdaya yang pernah aku keluarkan.

"Chanyeolh." Aku melenguh di antara bisikanku dan dadaku terengah seraya aku menahan suara suara memakukan yang ku buat.

" _Fuck_!" Chanyeol menggeram dan aku kehilangan kendaliku mendengar suaranya, seluruh badanku tersentak bereaksi pada suaranya yang menggoda.

" _Baekhyun, baby. You sound fucking incredible._ " Ia memuji dan aku mendesah menjawabnya.

"Chanyeol, aku bertaruh kau terasa jauh lebih luar biasa dibanding jari jariku; jauh lebih luar biasa."

Aku tersesak nafasku sendiri dan nafas Chanyeol terengah, membuatku melenguh dengan caranya ia menggodaku menggunakan desah nafasnya.

"Apa kau sedang melakukan _fingering_ sambil memainkan penismu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terengah dan aku melenguh pada mikrofon.

"Persetan. Omong kosong kau tidak hebat dalam hal ini semua, _asshole_." Ia terkekeh selama beberapa detik sebelum memotong dirinya sendiri dengan desahan berat.

"Baekhyun, _baby I'm gonna cum_." Ia memberiahu dan kalimat itu membuat bagian bawah perutku menggelinjang, dan aku menutup rapat rapat mataku, mendengarkan baik baik suara seksinya yang begitu sempurna.

Nafas, engahan, dan lenguhannya semuanya saling sahut menyahut bersamaan dengan milikku, dan aku menjerit tak berdaya pada mikrofon, memohon untuk boleh dibebaskan dari tangan lelahku, sementara jari jariku menggeliat dalam lubangku, dan mulutku jatuh terbuka dengan jeritan putus asa yang menyatu dengan geraman Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolhh." Aku berbisik seraya mengeluarkan cairan di tanganku sendiri, pada akhirnya membebaskan ikatan di perutku.

Hingga aku tersadar oleh semua ini tepat detik selanjutnya, ketika air mataku terjatuh merasakan perasaan yang begitu intens ini. Aku sudah bertindak terlalu jauh. Aku telah bertindak terlalu jauh dengan seorang pelanggan, dan hanya ada satu alasan tentang ini semua.

Aku sudah terjatuh, cepat dan keras, pada romansa buta dengan suara mempesona nan sempurna milik pria ini. Aku menyukai Chanyeol.

Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri selama setengah detik sebelum teringat alasannya menelepon sedari awal.

Alasan mengapa aku adalah orang yang membebaskannya dari frustrasi seksual, adalah karena laki laki yang ia inginkan tidak bisa menjadi miliknya. Aku tersedak isakanku tiba tiba, dan menutup mulutku atas kesalahan yang telah ku lakukan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Tagihannya 40000 Won dan tambahan 3000 Won per menit. Apakah kau menerima tagihan tersebut?" Aku memaksa kalimat itu keluar, air mata sudah terlanjur jatuh membanjiri wajahku karena alasan bodoh, apapun itu.

"Baekhyun, aku-"

"Apa kau menerima tagihan tersebut?" Aku mengulang dan Chanyeol menggeram rendah.

"Ya, tapi Baek-" Aku memutus sambungan telepon secepatnya dan mengubur wajah di lututku. Namun perasaan menyesakkan di dadaku tak juga hilang, dan aku membiarkan isakan isakan yang tak sanggup ku tahan lepas begitu saja.

"Baekhyun, apa sambunganmu terputus tiba tiba dengan lover boy? Ia menelpon untukmu, lagi. Dan sepertinya ia terdengar sedikit bingung." Lay menjelaskan di earphone yang ku kenakan, dan aku terisak setengah hati.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima telepon lagi untuk malam ini Lay. Tolong katakan saja padanya untuk melupakan semuanya." Aku menjelaskan, tangisku terdengar jelas dari suaraku yang serak dan pecah.

"Baekhyun, apa kau baik baik saja?" Lay seketika khawatir dan aku terbatuk pelan sedikit menjauhkan headset.

"Aku tak apa." Aku mencicit dan memutus kembali sambungan.

.

.

.

.

(T/N:)

Yuhuuu. **Mashedpootato** come back with the 3rd chapter~

Mian, ini ngebut banget translate + editnya, ga sampe 30 menit by mobile, jadi kalo agak mbingungin harap maklum ya... ;A;

Skedar ngingetin, selanjutnya bkal jadi last chapternya ni ff. Tapi ntah knapa aku rada kurang sreg aja buat translate akhir akhir ini gegara gaenak badan. Ini pun aku smpet smpetin banget translate lewat hp karena mata kelewat pusing buat liat monitor laptop :(

This chapter as always aku persembahkan buat my dear reviewers yang udah setia ngasih semangat, masukan, dan saran penuh cinta :

 **Park Beichan, chanbaek perfect, Asmaul, Dwarfeu-B, baekpie461, ellaqomah CBHS, calldyw, wrdatyb, LUDLUD, glittxrati, depiieee**

I love u so much guys!^^

My grartitude also sent to all my dear readers, baik yang sekedar lewat maupun fave dan follow ini fanfic~

Akhir kata, mind to review guys? ^o^

P.s :

Mungkin chap selanjutnya bakal diupdate sdikit lama dari biasanya, karena masalah kesehatan. I'm so sorry :')

P.s.s :

Please check my very first fanfic, **Piece** **by Piece**. Dan tolong reviewnya...^^

 **mashedpootato** ❤


	5. Chapter 4 (END)

**That Voice**

 **(Suara Itu)**

 **Original link : asianfanficscom/story/view/546759/that-voice-romance-baekyeol**

 **(Beri . di belakang asianfanfics)**

 **Author : ChrissyJjang**

 **Casts : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tao, Kris, Lay, Suho, Xiumin, Chen, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, D.O, EXO**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Setting : Phonesex!au**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Hope u enjoy~ ^A^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun's POV

"Ia menelepon lagi." Lay bergumam pada mic dan aku menghela nafas.

"Lay, aku tidak akan menerima panggilannya." Aku menjelaskan untuk yang ketiga kalinya tapi Lay yakin, setiap hari, memastikan jika aku mau berbicara dengan pria itu.

"Dia memohon padaku, Baek. Kau menghancurkan perasaannya."

Aku menggigit bibirku diam.

"Tolong, dengarkan saja apa yang ingin ia bicarakan. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf." Lay terus memohon untuk Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu dimintai maaf." Aku berujar keras kepala.

"Katakan padanya aku baik baik saja, tapi aku sungguh berpikir ini adalah yang terbaik baginya untuk tidak menelepon." Lay mengerang.

"Ia tidak akan percaya dengan ucapanku, Baekhyun. Aku sudah menyampaikan alasanmu padanya selama tiga hari ini. Ia tidak akan berhenti."

"Lakukan saja." Aku memaksa dan dengan helaan nafas kesal Lay memutus sambungan.

Chanyeol nampaknya adalah salah satu pria dengan kepribadian yang polos, karena ia begitu sulit untuk menyerah begitu saja. Aku bersumpah, hanya sekali aku terisak oleh tangisku dan pria itu tidak mau meninggalkanku sendiri. Hingga akhirnya sebagian waktuku harus ku habiskan untuk memikirkan alasan baru untuk Lay sampaikan kepadanya.

Aku tidak kaget Yixing terdengar lelah, mendengarkan suara itu mengeluh dan memohon untuk diberikan izin tentu begitu merepotkan. Tetap saja, hal itu belum diterimanya dan aku yakin ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama hingga ia menangkap kode yang ku berikan dan akhirnya menyerah. Hingga saat itu terjadi, pertunjukan bakal terus berlanjut.

Tidak ada orang orang terdekatku yang tahu tentang pekerjaanku. Mereka tahu akulah yang memberi makan kedua orangtuaku, namun aku terlalu malu untuk benar benar mengakui pekerjaan yang ku lakukan. Tapi mereka juga bukanlah orang yang suka menilai, dan tidak pernah menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuatku sekiranya tidak nyaman.

Mereka hanya tahu aku punya sejenis 'jam kerja', dan hanya bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mereka pada waktu waktu di antara pertengahan sore dan malam. Pagiku biasanya ku habiskan dengan tidur, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang ada, dan beraktivitas di sekitar rumah, sebelum jam 10 pun tiba dan aku harus mulai bekerja.

Mengunjungi coffee shop favorit sudah menjadi suatu ritual bagiku. Setiap kali aku keluar rumah aku harus mengunjunginya dan memesan caramel frappuccino favoritku sebelum hariku bisa berlanjut. Dan hari ini tidaklah berbeda.

Aku melangkah masuk, seketika membiarkan diriku diselimuti aroma fresh biji kopi dan kue yang baru dipanggang. Aku ikut berbaris di antrean, bergumam senang sementara mataku memandang ke depan.

"Aku belum pernah datang kemari sebelumnya. Apa ada yang kau sarankan?" Sebuah suara berat, perfect, dan begitu familiar seketika membuat jantungku terhenti. Dan aku memandang lurus ke depan untuk melihat pria di depanku tersebut meminta bantuan kapada sang barista.

"Tergantung dengan selera anda, tuan. Jika anda pria yang menyukai kopi pekat Irish blend kami begitu fresh, namun jika anda lebih menyukai campuran, aku mendengar banyak komentar bagus untuk frappucino kami."

Aku menelan ludah yang seketika kering, menunggu pria itu berbicara lagi, merasakan darahku seketika membeku ketika ia melakukannya.

"Ku pikir kopi apapun tidak masalah." Ia menjawab dan aku seakan merasakan tubuhku tenggelam di dalamnya suara seduktif itu.

Sebelum aku bisa menghentikan diriku aku mencengkeram bahunya dan memaksanya menghadapku. Nafasku terhenti ketika pandanganku mendarat di wajahnya.

Mulutku jatuh terbuka seraya aku masih menelusurkan pandanganku pada pria berambut coklat di hadapanku. Ia menjulang tinggi di hadapanku, sekitar lebih dari 182cm dalam balutan jas hitam dan dasi putih. Ia sudah sedari tadi memberikan eye smile ramah yang kemudian menjadi kikuk karena tersenyum terlalu lama dan mulai berkedut. Giginya rapi dan putih, nampak begitu menawan tersenyum lebar di hadapanku. Struktur tubuhnya yang tegap seakan mengejekku, sedangkan rambutnya yang setengah tertata rapi ke belakang membuat diriku begitu ingin menelusutkan jemariku di sana.

Jadi wajahnya, mungkin, tidak sesuai dengan suaranya, tapi ia tetap saja begitu menawan. Aku tidak benar benar bisa mendeskripsikan tipe idealku, tapi aku nampaknya tidak bisa memikirkan apapun yang ingin ku tambahkan padanya. Tapi kemudian ia mengganggu rentetan pikiranku ketika aku tanpa malu menelusurkan pandanganku pada tubuhnya.

"Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?" Ia bertanya dengan sopan dan aku terkesiap oleh suara sempurnanya yang ditujukan padaku.

Dapat kupastikan ia adalah Chanyeol. Berapa banyak orang di planet ini yang bisa memiliki suara yang begitu memikat seperti ini.

"T-tidak tuan, aku sungguh minta maaf. Awalnya ku pikir kau adalah temanku." Aku berbohong dan senyum lebarnya jatuh membentuk senyuman sopan.

"Aku paham, namaku Park Chanyeol."

Aku mengangguk pada perkenalannya.

"Dan namamu?" Ia terkekeh dan aku bersikeras menutup mataku pada suaranya, begitu nyata ketika tak lagi terpisah kabel ataupun speaker.

"Untuk apa?" Aku bergumam dan ia tersenyum lebar kembali, nampak puas.

"Aku sadar aku bakal bisa menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan dengan laki laki muda nekat yang menarik perhatianku di tengah tengah sebuah coffee shop." Ia menggoda dan nafasku tercekat.

"Aku sungguh, benar benar minta maaf soal itu." Aku memohon dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu bukan suatu masalah besar. Tidak sama sekali." Ia tersenyum dan aku merona pada begitu berkarismanya ia terdengar.

Ketika ia bersamaku di telepon ia nyaris terdengar seperti tidak terkenal, pemalu, dan kikuk. Tapi kenakan setelan jas padanya, dan ia seketika nampak mengontrol penuh keadaan.

"Maukah kau bergabung denganku untuk minum sebentar? Aku yang traktir." Ia menawarkan, dan aku menggelengkan kepala cepat cepat.

"Aku baik baik saja. Aku punya jadwal yang padat dan mungkin aku harus...uh, pergi." Aku bergumam, mengambil satu langkah ke belakang sebelum terjerat tali sepatu, dan berhasil menangkap diriku sendiri tepat pada waktunya sebelum lari keluar pintu.

Aku terhenti untuk menata nafasku ketika sudah sampai di ujung toko. Aku bahkan belum berlari lebih dari beberapa meter tapi jantungku sudah bergemuruh dan aku menepuk dadaku cemas, mengambil nafas panjang.

Bagaimana bisa aku berakhir melihat wajah tampan sialannya itu. Sekarang aku bakal terus bermimpi tentangnya, dan jika ku pikir pikir, aku semakin menyukainya. Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku berkali kali seraya menuju ke rumah tanpa kopiku.

.

.

.

"Aku mendapat satu lagi untukmu, Baek." Lay memperingatkan dan aku bergumam sebelum terdengar bunyi beep dan aku menunggu pelanggan tersebut.

Ini sudah kembali lagi ke hari Senin malam yang melelahkan. Kami bekerja begitu cepat; maksimal sepuluh menit setiap orangnya dan mereka sudah harus terpuaskan. Tekanan benar benar berlaku.

"Baekhyun?"

Aku tersedak nafasku ketika suaranya terdengar melalui headsetku.

"Chanyeol? Lay seharusnya tidak menerima panggilanmu."

Ia mengeluh pelan pada mic terhadap reaksiku.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu kau marah. Aku minta maaf, oke! Aku bertindak terlalu jauh, kau pasti merasa begitu takut dan tidak nyaman. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku berjanji."

Aku mengerang pada permintaan maafnya yang sudah ku duga.

"Chanyeol, ini adalah sampungan telepon seks bukan sambungan obrolan. Bisakah kau pergi keluar dari sini?" Aku memaksa.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu." Ia memohon dan aku menghela nafas.

"Chanyeol, kita bahkan sulit disebut sebagai teman." Aku menggerutu dan Chanyeol menghembuakan nafas berat pada teleponnya.

"Aku menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Kau adalah satu satunya orang yang dapat seutuhnya aku parcayai, yang dapat aku beritahukan segala hal." Ia berbisik dan aku mengambil nafas berat.

"Lalu apa lagi sekarang yang ingin kau katakan padaku saat ini?" Aku bergumam setengah hati dan Chanyeol nyaris membisikkan jawabannya.

"Aku tidak lagi menyukai Luhan." Ia mengaku.

Aku terduduk di ujung tempar dudukku, seketika terlalu penasaran.

"Apa?" Aku mencicit, dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku menyukai orang lain, ku pikir."

Jantungku seakan jatuh ke perutku dan aku mencebikkan bibirku tanpa sadar.

"Sungguh? Siapa lagi sekarang?" Aku bertanya lirih, mencoba sebaik mungkin terdengar senang.

"Aku tidak mengetahui namanya." Ia mengeluh dan aku tertawa histeris ke telinganya, bermaksud meludahi jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Aku bertemu dengannya pagi ini di coffee shop. Ia mungkin adalah laki laki tercantik yang pernah ku lihat. Ia kecil dan langsing, tapi ia juga punya pantat yang begitu menggoda, dan sepasang mata anak anjing yang begitu jujur. Bibirnya nampak begitu lembut dan tangannya benar benar sempurna. Ia memakai eyeliner Baek, eyeliner. Ia tentu gay, bukan?"

Aku merasakan rahangku seketika kaku dan aku menarik nafas terlalu dalam, namun nampaknya ia tidak menyadarinya sehingga aku memanfaatkan hal itu untuk berusaha mengumpulkan kembali diriku.

"Ia begitu manis, tersandung keluar dari coffee shop. Ia nampak gugup. Mungkin aku membuatnya malu? Oh God! Mungkin ia menyukaiku? Baek apa kau pikir aku masih punya kesempatan?"

Ia terdengar berharap dan aku bahkan kesulitan untuk menelan nafasku.

"A-aku pikir... Itu pasti akan sulit untuk bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." Aku bergumam lirih pada mikrofon di bibirku, dan Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan?"

Ia tertawa begitu saja, seakan ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu lelucon yang lucu.

"Ku pikir suara yang kau mikiki sangat cocok dengan wajahmu."

Aku mencicit kaget pada kata katanya dan menggertakkan gigiku tanpa sadar.

"Chanyeol-"

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan tahu itu kau? Pada detik kau berbicara, aku tahu itu adalah suara yang selama ini ku percayai dengan segalanya. Itu adalah suara yang membuatku nyaman. Itu adalah suara yang...membangunkan gairahku."

Ia terdiam kikuk, sementara aku terbatuk pelan pada mic.

"Pada akhirnya aku dapat menempatkan sebuah wajah pada suara itu, namun aku tidak menyangkamu untuk nampak begitu ramah, polos dan...cantik."

Aku tetap diam dan ia menggeram dengan suara beratnya pada diriku yang tidak bereaksi.

"Baekhyun, apakah kau begitu membenciku? Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku ingin-"

"Kau tidak menyakitiku." Aku memotong perkataannya dengan suara pelan, dan ia menggeram kembali dengan frustrasi.

"Baekhyun, jangan berbohong! Tolong katakan padaku apa yang terjadi sehingga aku tak kan menyakitimu lagi." Ia memaksa dan aku memutar bola mataku mendengarnya.

"Itu tidak penting Chanyeol. Aku hanya laki laki biasa yang bisa menjadi tempat kau menceritakan rahasia." Aku menghela nafas dan Chanyeol mendesis.

"Laki laki biasa? Baekhyun kau lebih dari pada itu, kau jelas tahu itu." Suaranya terdengar tenang namun kefrustrasian di balik kata katanya begitu jelas, dan aku tersenyum pada betapa mudahnya aku bisa membacanya hanya dari nada suara.

"Baek, aku baru saja mengakui bahwa aku memiliki perasaan padamu. Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa kau lebih dari sekedar laki laki biasa bagiku."

Ia menghembuskan kata katanya pada heatsetku namun itu semua berhasil membuatku terduduk tegak di tempat duduk.

"Perasaan? Chanyeol kau pasti bercanda." Ia menghela nafas keras.

"Tidak sedikitpun. Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun. Aku menyukai segala hal tentangmu. Aku akan mengakui bahwa ini semua membuatku takut, bahwa aku merasakan ini semua seakan buta. Maksudku, aku tidak memiliki petunjuk mengenai hal macam apa yang aku hadapi. Tapi ini terasa begitu benar dan, ya Tuhan, ketika kau menghentikanku di coffee shop. Aku begitu kikuk dan tidak tahu harus bicara apa-"

"Kikuk dan tidak tahu harus bicara apa? Chanyeol, jangan bercanda. Kau nampak sempurna. Sangat tenang dan mempesona...itu benar benar membuatku kaget." Aku nengakui dan Chanyeol mendengus lucu.

"Mempesona? Terimakasih Tuhan, kau berpikir begitu. Aku khawatir aku nampak seperti idiot."

Aku terkikik pada kekhawatirannya.

"Aku rindu suara tawamu." Ia berujar lirih dan aku bergumam mendengarnya.

"Kumohon katakan padaku mengapa kau menangis." Ia memohon, dan suaraku tercekat di tenggorokku sekali lagi. Aku membiarkan sunyi seutuhnya menelingkupi kami dan kemudian menarik nafas.

"Kau memanfaatkanku hanya untuk suaraku."

Ia masih terdiam dan aku menggigit bibir, sepenuhnya merasa malu.

"Kau menginginkan Luhan untuk menjadi seseorang yang ada di balik headset itu dan itu semua...menyakitkan. Jauh lebih sakit dari yang seharusnya ku rasakan." Aku mengakui, dan Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas yang tak sadar ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Baekhyun? Mengapa itu semua terasa sakit?" Ia memaksa, dan aku mengernyit pada pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Karena aku ingin untuk menjadi seseorang yang yang kau pikirkan itu. Aku tidak suka mendengar tentang Luhan dan betapa cantik atau berbakatnya ia. Aku menyukai suaramu, dan tawamu, dan leluconmu, dan wajahmu. God, wajahmu."

Aku merona menyadari kata kataku sendiri, menghetikannya ketika ia tertawa, dan aku tersenyum mendengar suaranya.

"Baekhyun, kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia?" Aku bergumam menjawabnya dan bersandar pada telapak tanganku.

"Kau sama sekali tak terdengar seperti Luhan."

Mataku menyipit dan aku menggertakkan gigiku tanpa sadar.

"Aku sangat menyukai suaramu. Aku butuh alasan yang bisa ku berikan untuk bisa tetap mendengar suaramu. Aku menyadari kau akan berpikir aku orang aneh jika aku bilang 'hanya ingin mengobrol'. Jadi aku meminta lebih dan lebih, dan itu menjadi begitu mudah. Karena setiap saat kau berbicara padaku, aku semakin sedikit menyukai Luhan dan semakin banyak menyukaimu."

Mulutku ternganga mendengar kata katanya, pada akhirnya memahami itu semua. Dan aku menarik bibirku menjadi garis tipis.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah terlalu lama di sambungan ini bersamamu. Aku harus pergi dan melayani pelanggan yang lain." Aku mengakui, ragu pada pengakuannya, sekaligus tak ingin dan tak sanggup menunda batas waktu telepon yang disediakan.

"Ku mohon temui aku di coffe shop besok pukul 3. Aku butuh bertemu denganmu lagi."

Aku bergumam pada akhirnya, namun tak memberikan jawaban.

"Tagihannya 40000 Won dan tambahan 3000 Won per menit. Apakah anda menerima harga tersebut?" Aku mengucapkan hal itu lagi dan Chanyeol menghela nafas

"Ya, dan Baekhyun... Aku selalu memikirkanmu selama ini." Ia berbisik, dan aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

"Selamat malam Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Aku terlambat. Hanya sedikit terlambat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku kenakan, rambutku juga begitu menyusahkan. Belum lagi aku mencolok mataku dengan eyeliner yang kukenakan sebanyak tiga kali karena terburu buru. Tetap saja, aku berhasil berlari memasuki pintu, tidak lebih dari lima menit terlambat, dan sebelum aku punya kesempatan untuk menyapukan pandanganku ke ruangan, Chanyeol telah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kau datang." Ia berbisik, seketika terdengar begitu lirih, sementara jemarinya menyapa dengan menelusuri tulang pipiku begitu saja.

Aku merona namun berhasil meraih tangannya ke genggamanku dan memperingatkannya dengam tatapan mata.

"Kita di depan umum." Aku berbisik, menurunkan pandanganku.

"Lalu?" Ia mengeluh, merunduk mendekat dan aku mundur ke belakang, membuatnya mengerutkan bibir.

"Kau orang penting." Aku mengingatkan pria tampan di hadapanku tapi ia tidak berkata apapun sebelum meraih wajahku diantara tangannya dan bibir lembutnya mendarat di bibirku.

Aku membeku selama tidak lebih dari setengah setik, sebelum tekanan bibir yang ia berikan setelahnya membuatku tak lagi sanggup merespon. Ciuman yang ia berikan begitu memaksa dan menuntut membiarkan giginya memagut bibir bawahku lembut.

Aku dengan tak berdaya meraih surai coklatnya dan mendekapnya dekat, hingga bibirnya terhenti dan aku sanggup mumanfaatkan setengah inci yang ia berikan untukku menarik nafas.

Dahinya tersandar pada puncak kepalaku, sedikit aneh dengan perbedaan tinggi yang kita miliki, namun terlupakan ketika ia menjelaskan ciuman tak tahu diri itu dengan suara beratnya yang menggoda.

"Kau jauh lebih penting."

.

.

.

.

That Voice

END

T/N :

Yuhuu. **Mashedpootato** here!

And here it is the last chap of this fanfic :)

*fiuhh*

Maaf atas update yang telat. Trimasih atas doa kalian, skarang udah enak badan nii ^A^

Dan makasih bnyak juga atas dukungan kalian hingga translated fic ini selesai. That means so much for me guys... TAT

Terimakasih banyak kepada :

 **Asmaul, Park Beichan, lunaluna614, ellaqomah CBHS, Dwarfeu-B, calldyw, calldyw, depiieee, Guest 1, chanbaek perfect, danactebh, glittxrati, ChanBMine, Guest 2, LUDLUD, Devia494, YuRhachan, Aria F**

Thank you for your reviews guys, it makes my day! ! ❤

(Sorry for didnt reply ur reviews guys. I feel so dizzy rn. But I've read it all already ;_; )

Btw, seperti yang di awal pernah aku singgung, fanfic ini punya sequel yang berjudul **That Face**. So gimana, perlukah aku translate ff sequelnya? Atau kalian mau aku ff translate yang lain?

Maaf atas kesalahan kepenulisan maupun jika ada bahasa translate yang kurang pas. Aku sangat membuka kritik dan saran membangun kalian~

Please review?^^

 **mashedpootato** ❤


	6. SEQUEL TIME!

**SEQUEL TIME!**

Okai guys, pada akhirnya gue mutusin buat translate ff sequel dari That Voice, yaitu **That Face.** Secara gue ga tenang mau translate ff yang lain kalo yang ini belom beres, ehee^^

Ff ini bakal terdiri dari 2 chapters yang sedikit lebih panjang dari ff prequelnya. (Chap 1 kurang lebih 3k words, dan chap 2 lebih dari 10k words ;_; )

Buat yang nanya ff sequel ini pairnya siapa, That Face bakal fokus ke kehidupan Chanbaek setelah mereka ketemu satu sama lain. Tapi di ff ini bakal ada juga side pairing yang lain selain Chanbaek^^

Btw, dapat salam dari original author, ChrissyJjang. Dia bilang, dia ikut seneng kalian suka That Voice dan semoga kalian bakal suka juga sama sequelnya :)

Untuk That Voice chap terakhir kemarin, sempat ada kurang jeda paragraf yang bikin beberapa readers bingung. Trimakasih udah diingatkan, skarang udah diperbaiki kok ^A^

All thanks for my dear reviewers:

 **Asmaul, Kimbyun9295 (❤), chanbaek perfect, Park Beichan, ellaqomah CBHS,**

 **yayahunnie, Devia494, LUDLUD, SeHunaa12, christovitaa, depiieee, lunaluna614, danactebh, laxyovrds, d14napink, VNaaaa, baekagain (❤), ChanBMine**

Also thanks for all the readers yang udah follow, fave, maupun sekedar menyempatkan diri untuk baca~

Please check my profile for the sequel story and follow to get the update notification kuy!

 **mashedpootato** ❤


End file.
